


Ice Cream Outside the Snake House

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Ice Cream, M/M, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Snakes, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: John and Roger have been dating for almost a year, and decide it's time to meet each other's kids.





	1. Junior, Oliver, and Sophie Deacon

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by the lovely @deacydeac on tumblr, without whom this would not have been possible.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Sophie asked, squeezing herself out from between her bickering brothers.

John smiled at her in the rear view mirror. “Well, the plan is to go for ice cream, but I don’t think we can go if Junior and Oliver keep poking at one another.” And at the threat of missing out on a treat, the boys were suddenly thick as thieves once more. “A friend of mine is going to be joining us, as well.”

“What friend?” Junior took his sister’s place, leaning forward against the passenger seat.

John gave himself a moment to answer. This whole plan had been equal parts exciting and nerve-wracking since its inception. Roger was the one to bring it up first –“We’ve been together almost a year now. Maybe it’s time we let the kids know.” But he didn’t want to go ahead with that idea without John being on board with it. And John was. He really was, and really is still now. But, as well as he knows his kids, he doesn’t know how they’ll react to someone special being in his life –and, more importantly, theirs. “Well, he’s been a very… good friend for some time now. And I thought you might like to know who your dad’s spending time with, you know?”

That answer seemed to satisfy Junior’s curiosity for now. John couldn’t see the boy still watching him intently.

Roger was already there when they pulled up to the little storefront. He waved to them, a big grin on his face and a shopping bag at his feet. John smiled softly to himself and put the car in park.

“Is that him?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, that’s Roger. Would you like to go say hello?”

Whether they did or not, they would have to overcome that hurdle first to get into the ice cream parlor. Fortunately Roger came bearing gifts, and after friendly hellos started handing them out to Sophie and Oliver while Junior lagged far behind the group. John hung back a few steps to keep pace with the young teen.

“You okay?”

Junior stubbornly shook his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you dating him?” he asked with a slight grimace. John sighed inwardly but took the reaction in stride.

“Yes. He and I have been dating almost a year now.”

“Why?”

“Because I like him. Very much.” He forced a smile and a playful nudge. “Sort of like how you like that Anna girl in your maths class.”

Junior hid a blush in his hand, still scowling at the stranger talking excitedly with his little brother and sister. “So what about Mom, then?”

It was an accusation, full of hurt, but one John had been expecting. “He’s never going to replace her. And he has to intention of trying. And I understand this is going to be difficult for you—”

“So then why are you doing it?”

That sent a jolt through John’s chest, like a lightning strike through the heart. “Because… Because he makes me happy. And I hope that, once you get to know him a bit better, he’ll make you happy as well.”

“I don’t want to get to know him.”

“Daddy! Junior!” Sophie called back to them, holding up a stuffed bear too large to hug all the way around. “Roger got us presents!”

Inside they waited in a short queue to order their treats. Sophie reliably chose a rocky road waffle cone; Oliver went for one scoop of pistachio and one of strawberry; Junior got a cup of chocolate peanut butter. Both dads got milkshakes. They gathered around a little brightly colored table in the corner. Junior pushed himself so far back that he could’ve fallen right into the drywall. For a few minutes they made pleasant conversation, except for the eldest child, who just wanted to shoot laser beams from his eyes right through the intruder’s skull. But Roger didn’t seem fazed.

“Oh! I didn’t give you your gift yet, did I?” He reached down into his bag and pulled out a clumsily-wrapped box. “I hope you like it.”

Junior snatched the parcel away, quite confident he would hate it until he tore into the paper. A limited edition Star Wars Lego set. “… Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you get me Legos?”

“Oh, your dad said he got you something similar for your birthday, but that you didn’t have this kit specifically.” He laughed. “Almost fought a soccer mum for it in the middle of the toy store.”

Junior stared down at the box clutched tightly in his hands. His birthday was nine months ago. “… There are more pieces to the collection. This is just the main kit.”

“Wanted to have something to give you for your next birthday.” Roger gave a little wink.

“… Yeah. Okay.” He put it down in the seat next to him. “But now you promised. So now you have to get it for me.”

Roger nodded and took a sip of his shake, eyes smiling discreetly at his boyfriend. John felt the skies clear in his soul, even for just this small victory.


	2. Hazel Taylor

“I promise, she’s going to love you.”

The assurance was genuine, and John knew it. But he also knew that, sitting in Roger’s car outside the daycare center, no reassuring words could put him at ease. “I’m alright,” he said, letting Roger run in to pick up his daughter. They were going to the zoo –“Hazel’s favorite place in the world”— John dared to hope it would go at least half as well as Roger’s first time meeting his own children, but the doubt sat like a large marble in his stomach.

Hazel said nothing to him when she got in the car. She had her face buried in the zoo brochure, carefully studying it and telling her father where she wanted to go. They were halfway there when Roger decided to introduce them. “Hazel, baby, this is my friend John. Can you say hello?”

She looked up at John, who gave her a nervous smile. “Hi.”

“Hello, Hazel. It’s very nice to finally meet you.” He wanted to talk to her more, but any other words were blocked by the lump in his throat. Hazel’s nose was buried in a picture book, anyway.

They arrived to the zoo and the little girl was immediately tugging on Roger’s hand in the direction of the reptile house. “Snakes, Daddy!”

He laughed softly and let himself be dragged. “Yes, we’ll go see the snakes. But we’re passing by so many interesting little critters in the meantime –why don’t we give them a chance to impress us?”

Hazel’s face bore all the skepticism a four-year-old could muster, but did change course to detour via the red panda exhibit. John trailed behind them with a tight smile on his face, feeling very much like an outsider and wondering how he could win Hazel over, or at least make sure she was comfortable in his presence without having to cling to her dad’s leg.

Roger was seamlessly dividing his attention between his excited little girl and his anxious boyfriend. He picked Hazel up so she could get a better view of the animals, and gestured for John to come stand next to them, Hazel between them on his hip. “Do you have any red panda facts you can share with John?”

She let out a long “um” as she thought. “They’re not actually pandas!”

Roger gasped. “Really? Could’ve fooled me!”

“And this one’s name Mica!”

John laughed softly. “Well, if they aren’t pandas, then what are they?”

But Hazel didn’t answer, watching as one in the enclosure moved from one tree branch to another. John knew enough about children that he didn’t feel ignored, but he couldn’t exactly count it as a win, either.

They saw the skunks, the beavers, and the otters before Hazel grew too impatient to put off the reptile house any longer, but Roger made it clear to her first that they were here to see all the animals, even if they spent the most time looking at the snakes. Hazel gave an excited nod as she pulled him toward the building.

It was dark inside, and filled with unique little habitats behind glass, as well as some larger tanks for larger creatures. Hazel darted excitedly from one to another to another. Roger kept an eye on her but let her run about, so long as she wasn’t causing trouble, and helped her read the plaques when she asked for assistance. John kept himself at some distance, watching the two read about various snakes and what the zoo had named them.

“Daddy, do you think there’s a snake with my name?”

“There might be. Let’s keep looking.”

The wheels started to turn in John’s head. He sought out a keeper of the snake house. “Hello, may I ask a favor?”

The woman greeted him with a smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

John pointed back in the pair’s direction. “The little girl right there is looking for a snake that shares her name, Hazel. Is there anything we can do to give her that?”

The zookeeper kept the smile on her face. “Every hour we bring out a docile little corn snake for the guests to touch. I think today we can call her Hazel.”

John grinned and thanked her at least three times before rejoining the others. On his return, Roger gave him a questioning look at the huge grin he was barely suppressing (of course happy that John was happy, but curious as to what caused the sudden change in demeanor). John just chewed his lip and let the surprise stay a secret for now. Roger didn’t have the chance to ask questions, anyway, as he was tugged along by a small and unusually strong child.

At three on the dot, the zookeeper called around for anyone who would like to come pet the corn snake, and Hazel was immediately bee-lining for the opportunity. Roger had to jog just to keep a step behind her. John followed at a brisk but casual pace. There was already a line by the time they made it over, and Hazel was whining as she stood on tiptoes to spot her goal. Roger laid a hand on her shoulder to keep her balanced, and to pull her gently against his thigh. “We’ll get a turn. I’m sure they won’t put the snake buddy away until everyone’s gotten a turn to see him.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I do believe so. Why don’t we tell John what we’ve been learning about the snakes we’ve seen so far?”

She looked up at John and huddled closer to her father’s legs, burying her face in his jeans. Roger gave John a sympathetic look. John was still all smiles.

After five minutes that felt like an eternity to Hazel, it was finally her turn to see the snake up close. “I know a lot about snakes,” she told the zookeeper.

“Oh, really? Well, do you know what this little girl is called?”

“It’s a corn snake!”

“Very good!”

Hazel ran a few fingers down the docile creature’s back, giggling. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Hazel.”

Hazel (the girl, not the snake) stood there in rapt awe, mouth hanging open so far one might think she was the one who could unhinge her jaw. “That’s—… That’s my name!”

The woman feigned surprise. “Is it really?”

“Yes! That’s really my name, my daddy can tell you! Daddy! My name’s Hazel too, right?”

Roger laughed softly. If anyone might’ve been more elated than Hazel herself, it was her father at her reaction. “Yes, your name’s Hazel.”

“So I share a name with a snake! A little corn snake!”

His eyes flash to John, for just a second. “You do?”

She’s bouncing on her heels but is still very gentle with the snake. She enjoys every second of the minute she has before it’s the next person’s turn, but even when she has to leave the smile remained on her face. “Bye bye, other Hazel!” she called as Roger led her out the back, John coming alongside them. There was an ice cream stand just outside, and John, high on pride, offered to buy some before realizing he had only two pounds in his pocket. Roger laughed, pecked him on the cheek when his daughter wasn’t looking, and ordered two vanilla cones.

They sat at a picnic table to eat their snack. They some a few minutes in pleasant quiet, surrounded by the noises of other zoo patrons, and Hazel was slurping melted ice cream out of the cone she shared with her father before she spoke up. “John?”

John’s ears perked up. “Yes, Hazel?”

“Corn snakes look like copperheads, but they aren’t venomous like copperheads.”

He grinned brightly. “I didn’t know that, Hazel. You’re very clever.”

She smiled, tucked her chin against her chest, and handed the empty cone to Roger.

Hazel fell asleep in the car ride home, and slept through Roger carrying her upstairs and tucking her into bed with a little kiss to her head. He left the door ajar but headed back downstairs to where John waited to say goodbye.

John didn’t expect the goodbye kiss to be so passionate. But maybe he should’ve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to comment, and check out the accompanying aesthetic board over at @allthe-queens-men on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit @allthe-queens-men on tumblr for bonus content and general Roger and Deaky trash.


End file.
